


Dark Shadows

by EmiliaMcAdams



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaMcAdams/pseuds/EmiliaMcAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may never live. But the crazy never die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Him](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Him).



~ Odette P.O.V  
I stretched my arm out in the empty area of the shower around me, steam flowing through the gaps in my fingers. I tilted my head back slightly into the hot water to rinse my hair once more. Turning it off, letting the steam engulf my body as I wandered towards the glass door. I smirked to myself before pouting my lips pressing them to the glass crossing an “x” under it, love to tease me, don’t you? A little voice resounded in my head as I continued in climbing out of the shower. I picked up one of the neatly folded towels from the pile Luke had left on the counter wrapping it securely around my wet hair, lifting the other moments later twirling it around my chest. I slipped my feet into the little white slippers that were by the door before opening it and walking into his bedroom.  
Luke was standing by his dresser, hunched over just wearing those tight jeans and white socks. His broad back tensed as I ran my hands over it, slowly massaging his shoulders.  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
I moved my hands to his upper arm, one hand sliding down lacing our fingers. I always felt safe when he held my hand, my tiny pale fingers just slightly visible in the safety of his huge tanned one. I noticed the photograph which he held in his gaze; one of the last ones he had with his parents. The three of them looked so happy, Luke dressed up in his year 7 school uniform, his beautiful mum dressed up for work hugging him with the biggest, proudest grin on her face, and his dad...crouched down to his sons level holding up his thumb. From what he had told me it was the last time he had seen them before they were murdered.  
He turned to face me placing a finger under my chin meeting my eyes with swollen baby blues. He was only 18, his father’s recording company was dropped on him the moment he finished school. But Luke took after his dad, he loved music, loved writing, loved everything about it. He’d get lost for days just writing a song before heading into the studio to record it.  
“Nothing, Tee. Just thinking, you know…”  
I nodded offering a small smile which he returned before lowering his head down to my level. He gently pecked my lips repeatedly, a giggle erupting from my mouth. A quick glance into his sparkling eyes and my fingers were knotted in his messy blonde hair, my chest pressed as close as possible to his. Our lips passionately moved together, never too much and never too little. We just knew.  
A few moments passed and the heat escalated, the exposed skin on my back graced with the soft Egyptian cotton of his bed sheets and those ever so plump and pink lips assaulting the skin just under my earlobe.  
“Luke..baby, Lukey…please…” I begged.  
I laughed as he removed his mouth returning his eyes to mine with the biggest smirk plastered across his lips.  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t leave a mark. I know how embarrassed you get when you have to go out in public with one.” He chuckled.  
“Oh shut it, cheeky.”  
“Tonight, Tee. I’m telling everyone tonight.” He said sweetly.  
“You don’t have to, it’s a company party Luke. Not a hey by the way meet my girlfriend party.”  
“I want to.” He whispered placing a small kiss to my cheek before lifting me back to my feet.  
Mornings with Luke? Nothing beat it, and if he was able to tell everyone about us tonight I am most definitely looking forward to all the other moments I will be able to have with him, publicly and privately.


	2. Two

~ Luke P.O.V  
Paparazzi were sprawled out behind the barriers leading into the restaurant, there was no escaping their flashes. No moment of privacy offered. As usual I stopped for a few moments to answer their questions and take a few photos with what I assumed were my fans. I couldn’t put my finger on it, I wrote songs for artists, for myself… I wasn’t the one in the spotlight really, the only thing that I could claim as my own was Hemmings Records and Odette. I quickly wondered where she was, and if she had arrived yet. My mind wandered onto her, forgetting all the movement and commotion. My thoughts being infatuated with her.   
“Mr Hemmings, Mr Hemmings? No girls with you tonight?”   
The sudden question torn me from my thoughts, did they honestly think I was some kind of manwhore?  
“Girls?” I asked in a nervous laughter.  
“You normally have a few around you, not been to Vegas this year then?”  
“Whatever, this is about the company tonight. Not me.” I kindly spoke, smiling softly before strolling straight into the venue.  
Immediately my eyes searched for her, again forgetting the people around me. A few people appeared in front of me congratulating me on the deal I had just signed. I politely thanked then, excusing myself searching for a quiet place to sit. I found an empty table, hidden well enough from the crowds slipping out my phone. The music playing was pretty loud so I opened up Odette’s conversation typing a quick message. The blue bubble sent almost immediately showing the she had read the text and being the cheeky one she as, replying with a simple “(; x” I chuckled shaking my head a little, the girl drove me crazy.   
While I waited I thought about how to break the news about our relationship. It had been going on a few months now and I knew she hated sneaking in and out of my apartment. Weekends at her place were a bit more private as she lived just outside the city in a small cottage situated on her parent’s estate. It was quiet, peaceful, away from the world and the two of us could be a normal teenage couple.   
After I had finished school I was thrown right into the family business, needless to say I do love what I do, and what I produce. It came naturally, but the expectations were held extremely high. I didn’t get as much recognition as the artists I wrote for, but I was okay with that life. I still had some level of a private life.   
My thoughts wandered back to the night my parents were taken from me, tonight being the 6th year without them. The flashbacks started, my eyes wide with fear as the silver revolver appeared, the four loud gun shots consuming my ears. I was in a state of terror sitting in the crowded restaurant, all noise fading being replaced with those same four loud bangs over and over. My mum’s blonde hair was the most visible thing in the dark alley, fanned out on the pavement the blood leaking out around her. Facing the masked murderer again, his gun only inches from my head I noticed some of the ink tattooed into his skin. The black ink was the shape of a bat in flight, its mouth wide open ready to kill. My eyes didn’t removed themselves from it, as terrified of the bat as I was the guy holding a gun to my head. It was cold against my skin, but in that moment death didn’t scare me. The bat did.  
“Baby…”   
The angelic voice ringing from the outside of my mind soothed me back into reality. Odette pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear concern filling her expression.   
“Hey.” I panted.  
She didn’t say a word, instead she sat beside me lacing our fingers together rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. I was a little panicked that someone would see us before I had chance to introduce her but looking at her cuddled into my side comforting me I didn’t and couldn’t move. I leaned my head down to close the height gap, placing a small kiss on her hair line.   
“Stand up, let me see you.” I whispered.  
Odette lifted her head, a small smile gracing her lips. She stood, her fingers still laced between mine gazing down into my eyes. Her head dropped as a blush crept over her cheeks, loose curls cascading down over one shoulder. Her dress, the one I bought her last Christmas, was simple but elegant, perfect for this occasion. I smiled as she shied away from meeting my eyes, she was adorable when she blushed.   
“Odette.” I whispered. “Odette, baby look at me.”   
Slowly she lifted her head, those bright blue eyes shining in the dim light from behind us.   
“You look beautiful.”   
That blush returned a lot pinker than before, heat radiating onto my knuckles as I brushed across her cheek.   
“Thank you.” She said breathlessly.   
Her fingers parted from mine so she could wrap her arms around my waist. She took in a deep breathe, I could feel her heart pounding against my abdomen scared with nerves. She wasn’t good around huge crowds, hated attention. I had to dig deep to find out the tiny details like her birthday. Never wanting a fuss. Odette clung to me almost as if she wanted to disappear into my chest as I moved forwards becoming completely visible to the crowd filling the empty space around the makeshift stage.   
“Hey, don’t be scared. I have you, and I’m not letting go.” I murmured again kissing her forehead.  
“Don’t let me go, Luke.” She replied.  
Odette’s older brother, Ashton waved me over, I had given him a job a few months ago after he had been released from juvi, accused falsely losing all her had due to the charges. I didn’t mind, my team was made up of badasses, and he was a pretty good writer. A great addition to my team, I thought with a smile on my face.   
“Can I have everyone’s attention please?!” Ashton said into the mic waiting for the guests to settle. “My boss has a few things to say about this wonderful occasion, so here he is…”   
As everyone clapped I suddenly became nervous, Odette perking up a little when Ashton appeared. I left her side, promising to return the moment I had finished. She nodded, kissing my cheek before releasing my hand.   
“Thanks, Ash.” I looked around the room full of people, artists, some local actors and actresses, other music producers. This is your life, son. My dad’s voice played in my mind giving me the strength to smile and commence with my speech.  
“Yeah, it’s been a busy few months. The studio has been burning up with records, such an honour to work with you all. As everyone already knows Hemmings Records has signed a new fantastic band, and from what I’ve heard of their songs so far I’m extremely proud. Please give a round of applause to our newest band, The Septembers.” The bodies scattered around the room clapped as the three brothers wandered up to the stage. They stood behind me, ready to take the lead in introducing themselves but a certain blonde girl caught my eye and I knew I had to do this now. I wanted to tell everyone about her, let them see how great she was. “One more thing before I hand over, I’d like to all introduce you to my girlfriend, Odette. She’s standing over there, and she makes me extremely happy. Thank you.” I let go of a relieved sigh as the people around me clapped, a few wolf whistles sounded from my team, congratulations being thrown in my face as I wandered back to her side.  
“Told you.” I grinned taking her in my arms.  
“You’re unbelievable, Hemmings.” She cooed.  
“And here I was thinking you were going to propose.” Ashton interrupted patting my shoulder with a wink. Odette scoffed as he wandered into the crowd to join the other two boys in my team. I sniggered, pondering on the idea before returning my eyes to Odette.   
I took hold of her hand raising my arm up over her head and resting it on her shoulder keeping her close to my side. We began walking towards the bar, although I wanted to just go home and be a teenager with my girlfriend but, as it was my event and I was classed as an adult in this world I had created, I couldn’t leave this early.  
We both sat up on the bar stools quickly ordering two cokes, this was as normal as tonight was going to get but I was spending it with Odette so I wasn’t at all fussed.   
It had reached about 12 o’clock, Odette was growing sleepy not used to being around people for so long. We continued walking around, greeting guests as they planned on leaving.   
“Do you want me to take her home, mate?”   
I turned to my left upon hearing Calum’s voice. I shook my head “no” giving him a small smile.  
“Nah, Cal. I’ll be alright. Have you got my keys?”  
“To the Audi or the Lamborghini, sir?”   
I chuckled looking down at Odette. “Audi mate, don’t want to scare her with the speed of the Aventador, do we?” I winked taking the keys he handed me.  
I watched as Calum strolled out of the door with Michael, both of them shoving their hands in their jeans pockets extremely happy to be driving home in the Lamborghini.   
“C’mon babe, let’s go home.”   
“You can never drive a normal car, can you?” she giggled as we approached the little S3.   
Before I opened the passenger door for her I spun her around to face me, craving the taste of her mouth. It had been torture all night. She looked a little shocked, I wasn’t one to usually take this much control. I gently placed my hand on her cheek brushing the pad of my thumb across it. A moment passed, her chest raising and falling at an uneasy pace, quickening as our hips met. I rested my other hand on her hip, hers gripping my upper arm and the other fisting at my t-shirt. I gently pressed my lips to hers, slowly without being too desperate. A small whimper escaped her lips as I pulled away clasping her bottom lip inbetween my teeth. I smirked darting my eyes between hers and her mouth. I released it, returning my mouth back to hers for a brief moment craving those lips longer.   
“I’ve been waiting to do that all night.” I whispered as I pulled away.  
That cute blush crept upon her cheeks again, her eyes shining up through her lashes. She smiled shyly opening the passenger door quickly climbing in. I shut her door, running around to the driver’s side. The drive home was quiet, the occasion glace being shared between us both until we arrived back at my flat.   
Odette shyly wandered a few steps in front of me into the bedroom, slipping her heels off at the bottom of the bed.   
“Can I borrow a shirt?” she spoke with a sleepy tone.   
I smiled releasing her hand shifting over to the chest of drawers. I pulled out a plain white shirt, shutting the drawer and turning shock spreading immediately across my face. My eyes widened as I looked her up and down standing in just her lace underwear. I wondered where her sudden confidence had come from passing her the shirt. Breath caught in my throat as she closed the gap between us, sleepily wrapping her arms around my lower abdomen. Odette loved to tease me, but this time it was different. She was vulnerable, trusting, and seeing her in such awe …she was just beautiful. I lightly kissed the top of her head hugging her body tight to my chest wondering if this was what normal teenage couples did. The blonde girl pulled out of my arms taking the shirt I had picked out. Every movement was graceful, although her usual clumsy self-shined through, a little wobble here and there. I chuckled, slipping into the bathroom to throw all of our clothes in the washing basket before returning to the room. Odette was already cuddled up inside the sheets facing me, only her head popping up from the linen.   
“Cuddle?!” she whispered with an innocent little smile.  
“Of course.” I said climbing in.  
She sat up arms wide waiting for me to get comfortable before settling her head in the crook of my neck. She was tiny curled up beside me, my height always casting shadows over her keeping her safe. I traced my fingers around her back as she mumbled un-auditable nothings onto my skin as she drifted off. A huge smile spread across my lips ear to ear as I watched her in this peaceful slumber. Kissing her forehead before closing my own eyes, my thoughts wandered onto the growing crime rate the city was enduring, each day reports of murders, robberies, kidnapping. Living here was dangerous, just like the bat. The tattoo appeared, floating around somewhat in a mocking way.   
The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, Luke the dawn is coming.  
My dad’s words pondered around in the depths of my mind, my arms tightening around the girl in my arms.   
“Luke?”   
My eyes snapped open upon hearing the voice, it wasn’t Odette, too manly. I stretched across to the bedside table switching on the lamp to find Calum stood by the door. The blonde in my grasp grumbled at the sudden light illuminating the blackened room. I raised an eyebrow, giving Calum a questioning look wondering what the hell he was doing in my room at half past 3 in the morning.   
“I’d just like to say goodnight, sir.”   
“Is that all, Cal?”   
“N-no, sir.” He said hesitantly after a short moment.  
“What is it then?”  
“I’d just like to say how proud I am of you. We’ve been friends for a while, me being only 6 when you were born. Luke, what I’m trying to say is…”  
“You still haven’t given up on me, have you?”  
“Never.” He smiled. “Goodnight Master Hemmings.”  
“You don’t have to call me that, Cal. We’re friends after all.” I winked.  
The tanned boy nodded with a smile. His words, in light of the day it was, meant a lot to me. Id known him, like he said, all my life and, after my parents were murdered he had been the only one who hadn’t given up or left. He stuck by me through all of my troubled school years, always sticking up for me against his own father who had Hemmings Records until my dad’s will stated I was eligible. I loved Calum, he was more than just one of my team. He was my brother.   
The bedroom door was shut closed, I was left once again in the darkness of my mind thinking only of how I was going to protect my loved ones. That same bat appeared again, sly and devious and most of all secretive.   
We all have fears, son. But the brave ones? They stand up to their fears, and embrace them…


	3. Three

~ Odette P.O.V  
As usual, I was awake and out of bed before Luke. He was spread out across the entire mattress when I returned from the kitchen with two mugs of tea. I shook my head, as large smile spreading across my face as I approached his bed. I placed both mugs down on his bedside table before climbing on his bare back, my hands rubbing gently over his broad shoulders. A low groan emitted from his parted lips as I applied more pressure.  
“Lukey, wake up.”   
I lowered myself so my lips were level with his ear. I kissed the skin behind it softly, Luke’s deep groans rumbling in his chest. I lifted my head a little to repeat my words kissing his cheek sweetly. I really needed him to get up. A sudden shift of his body and I was straddling his waist, sleepy blue orbs peering up into mine as he smirked.   
“What is it?” I said checking the shirt I was wearing.  
Luke ran his rough fingers up and down my exposed thighs as I continued to search for what he was looking at.   
“Have I ever told you that you look great in my clothes?!” he said as more of a statement.  
I felt a light blush creep across my cheeks, lips fitting between my teeth as I nervously bit it. I let my eyes drop to the muscular body below me tracing my fingers around his toned abs before meeting his gaze again. I shook my head a little still biting my lip. He had a way of causing me to blush uncontrollably. I pulled my hair over my one shoulder before lowering myself, our lips only millimetres from each other.   
The little distance was closed as he too moved forward. My eyes lightly shut as the sensation of his lips took over my senses. A few pecks were exchanged before he moved his plump lips down my jaw heading towards my weakness.   
“Luke…” I breathed, knotting my fingers in the blonde locks at the nap of his neck. He hummed in response without removing his lips, still assaulting my collar bone. “I made breakfast…a-and I don’t want it to get cold.” I stuttered, small moans escaping.   
Within a few moments he pulled away from my neck, looking extremely pleased with the purple mark he had left. I quickly scampered towards the mirror…it wasn’t so bad, cover-up should remove some of the obviousness of the mark. I shot him a glare, he knew I hated when they were in an obvious place. Luke chuckled as he pulled a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms over his long legs before slowly making his way into the hall, both mugs of tea in his hands. I followed him into the kitchen, propping myself up on the island as he plated the food. I smiled as he sang along with the radio, his voice was phenomenal. I often wondered why he hadn’t gone into singing himself, he had all the right connections.   
I shook my head removing myself from my thoughts and focusing back on the blonde before me.  
“No, you haven’t…” I said quickly.  
“Haven’t what, babe?”   
“Told me I look good in your clothes.”   
“You don’t look good, Odette. You look great.” He smirked handing me my plate.  
I scowled pouting towards him, quickly jumping off and taking a seat at the breakfast table.   
Our breakfast was quiet as usual, loving glances exchanged instead of words, just spending time with him alone like this…being normal as the rest of the word continued.   
Our eyes met again, but this time it was different…my stomach fluttered faster, my breathing seemed heavier and I felt faint…I was falling for him, faster than I wanted but who was I to stop my heart?   
“Luke…” I whispered.  
“Babe?”  
“How’s your breakfast?”   
The words slipped out of my mouth, the wrong words but as he began to speak I was relieved I hadn’t said them. I wasn’t ready yet, I realise that now and I wasn’t really sure if he felt the same. It can wait, it’s only been 5 months, I thought.   
“Perfect, like you.” He smiled.  
It was rare to see Luke smile like he was at that moment, he would give a half smile, sometimes not even a smile. Never the less, when he did smile it never went unappreciated.   
“What are you planning today?” he said interrupting my thoughts.  
I brushed a strand of hair from my face, taking another bite of my toast before looking towards him.  
“Umm, well I have to pick up Ashton’s drums from the shop, feed the cat then I guess I’m pretty much free.”   
“Evening free? All of it…”   
“Of course.” I grinned wondering where this was going.  
“Good! Then I’m taking you out to dinner.”   
“Dinner?”  
“Yeah, you know at a restaurant. Normal couples do it, Odette.” He chuckled.  
“I’d love to.”   
“Great, I’ll pick you up at your house then?”   
“I’ll be there.” I smiled.  
I stood from the table grabbing both of our empty plates and walking over to the sink. As I turned the tap for the hot water I gazed back over my shoulder to look at Luke. He was slouched back in his chair, eyebrows tightly knitted together as he studied whatever was on his phone screen. The ticking of the keys were soon heard as he typed away his text. I couldn’t help the grin spreading from ear to ear as I scrubbed the few dishes in the sink clean. We were going out, together, in public…no secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Luke P.O.V  
I stepped out of the car shutting the driver’s door behind me, Calum following from the passenger’s side. We walked through the long grass, rain water slashing on the material of our hoodies.   
“Mate why are we here? It’s tipping it down.”  
“Do you remember when we used to come here as kids?”   
The memories flowed back into my brain, all the laughter taking over my thoughts. It had been the place where I had found comfort, a place I felt connected me more to my parents than living in their house did.   
“Yeah, I do.”   
I stopped tossing my gaze back at Calum as few steps behind me, who looked rather frustrated as the amount of mud collecting on his jeans. I chuckled watching him frowning while lifting his feet one in front of the other.   
“Brilliant, isn’t it?!” I swung my arms out breathing the winter air in deeply.   
“Why the hell are we here, Luke? Its -10 degrees!”   
“Bats.” I mumbled.  
The large hill ahead held a cave, a bat cave which I had only recently discovered, being my childish self. I was still a kid after all, in some respect.   
“You…hate bats?”   
“We all have fears, Cal. But the brave ones embrace them.”  
“Luke Robert Hemmings you better tell me where this is going and it better, by god, be a hell of a fantastic reason or I’m going back to the car!” He shouted stopping in his spot.  
I turned crossing my arms letting go of a staggered breath before looking him in the eyes. “I need to protect her. I need to protect them. I need to protect you, Cal.” I whispered, my idea defeating me.  
“What, and you plan on doing that how? Carrying bats around?” he spaced out into his own little world, pretending to throw bats, mumbling unaudioable nothings in a mocking tone.  
“Becoming the bat, Calum.”  
Upon hearing my words he stopped, face blank staring at me. He finally realised I was serious. We’ve been friends since my dad opened his company, basically from the moment I was born Calum was destined to be somewhat of a guardian angel for me. Always keeping me in check, especially when I had learnt that my dad was sort of in the public eye. Always protecting me, never giving up. Now it’s my turn, I thought standing my ground as he slowly approached.   
“Becoming the bat?”  
“Cal, I can do it. I have all this money doing nothing…I can do this.”  
“You’re going to become…a bat?”  
“Not a physical bat you moron! Spiderman didn’t become a spider did he?!” I frowned down at him. “Look, all I need is a few items; a suit, a ride, some sort of weapon and a police radio to keep up with everything.”  
“You do realise you’re going to get hurt, beaten, shot at, hated by so many people…you might even have to kill people. Luke, can you deal with that?”   
“I don’t have to kill anyone, what kind of justice is that…”   
Calum’s eyes softened as he realised I meant all of this, that I needed some kind of justice for what happened to my parents, and for what is happening to the people of this city.   
“Fine! But before I let you do anything stupid, you’re training.”  
I smiled wildly upon hearing his words, nodding accepting his request. I would need a lot of things, but training was key.   
We continued our walk towards the cave. Yes, I hated bats but to become the bat I would have to embrace it as if I didn’t fear it. I could feel the storm that was coming, tingling through my veins. It probably sounded crazy stupid to the average person, but people were dying and no one was standing up. They needed a hero. 

~ Odette P.O.V  
I tapped my foot rapidly against the floor as I stared into my wardrobe. I thought for a moment about the restaurant we would be going to, it would be fancy but not Oscars fancy…smart casual? I focused back onto the wardrobe biting my lip in concentration. I pulled out a grey jumper to go over the white shirt I had out, light blue skinnies and combat boots…debating on a beanie as I wasn’t sure about my hair yet. As much as I loved going out with Luke, I hated picking out things to wear. The usual sweat pants and spaghetti top wouldn’t work this evening, unfortunately. Nevertheless, I began putting on the outfit I had picked out.   
I looked at myself in the long mirror, everything looked fine…but a voice in the back of my head made me think otherwise. I darted my eyes towards the clock panic washing over me as I realised Luke would be here in half an hour. I ran a hand through my hair before deciding to roughly blow dry it so it had a surfer’s wave. I applied so hairspray before flicking it over my shoulders so it hung down the length of my back. I quickly scurried around the drawer looking for my eyeliner, still panicking frantically. Eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss…all on with a slight blush. I let go of a breath as I saw I still had about 10 minutes, one thing I hated was being late and having to have him wait for me. I pulled the black leather studded boots over my white sock, left foot then right foot.  
As I searched my jewellery box for earrings I heard the doorbell.  
“Come in.” I shouted down the hall shaking my head with a wild grin on my face.  
I placed a small ring with a bow covered in diamond over my middle finger, rose studded earrings to my lobes. A few moments passed and I felt large arms wrap themselves around my waist pulling me in for a warm hug.   
“Hey.” I smiled closing my jewellery box.  
Luke moved his hands to my waist spinning me so I was facing him. My arms swung around his neck instinctively pulling him closer before his soft lips were pressed to mine. He moved his mouth gently against mine, savouring every movement like it was our last. He always kissed me with an immense amount of love and passion, but this time he seemed upset, worried about something.   
My fingers lightly tugged at his hair and I could feel him smiling pulling me closer before removing his lips. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth again as I met his baby blues. I couldn’t help but grin.   
“Hi.” He chimed.  
I wandered back over to the bed to pick up my bag putting back all the items scattered over the duvet. Quickly grabbing a tube of lip gloss from the dresser before slipping my fingers into the safety of Luke’s large hand.   
“Where are you taking me?” I said happily as we wandered down the hall.  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Lukey…”  
“Surprises are supposed to be secret so hush.” Dimples popped into his cheeks as he spoke almost stopping my heart in its tracks, he was breath-taking.  
We walked the short distance up the gravel drive way to where he had parked the car. I quickly looked back behind my house to see the lights still on in the kitchen of my parents’ home a few yards back, shaking my head knowing mum was being tortured with another of my dad’s fantastic cooking ideas.  
Luke opened the passenger door for me as always before taking his seat and shifting the car into drive. He laced his fingers with mine again knowing he wouldn’t have to continuously remove it to shift gear.   
“You look beautiful.” He whispered kissing my cheek.  
A blush crept onto my cheeks, eyes not able to meet his as he drove along the motorway towards wherever we were headed.   
“Luke we’ve been driving almost half an hour….where are we going?”   
“To that little restaurant by the lake.” I said poking his tongue out defeated.  
“Aww Lukey.” I smiled biting my lip, squeezing his hand a little tighter.  
The rest of the drive was silent, occasional groans rumbling from my stomach, a chuckling Luke in the driver’s seat. I had heard many things about the Lake House, it was the rockstars restaurant and as we got closer the excitement grew.   
“Babe, it’s perfect.” I gushed as I climbed out of the car.  
Luke still remained silent, returning his hand to mine again leading me into the foyer. The lake itself was comforting, water slowly rippling against the wind. Inside, the walls were covered with photographs dating back years. Footballers, singers, actors…just about every industry possible. It was overwhelming.   
“You like it then?”  
“Luke I love it.”  
“Wait until you try the food!”   
A smartly dress guy led us to our table, a few people nodding and waving at Luke as we wandered past probably wondering who the star struck girl he was pulling along was. The waiter pulled out my chair before passing us both menus.  
“I thought Rockstars were all steak and chips.”   
“Good food and good music, baby.” He winked.   
I opened the menu getting lost in it like it was a good book. There we so many options, combinations…and desserts. I wasn’t sure what I was going to order but I remembered the advice my mum gave me; no ribs, no garlic bread unless you both have it and most definitely no salad.   
“She’s a bit preppy for you, aye Luke.”   
The loud cackling voice tore my attention from the menu. I looked up to find a busty blonde hovering over Luke. I narrowed my eyebrows scowling towards her as she continued to speak.  
“And you are?” I said huskily.  
“Got an attitude to.” She cackled.  
“Nah, Odette’s amazing.” He looked right at me realising my blushing before grabbing my hand from across the table. “She’s my angel.”  
“Luke…” I whispered looking into my lap hoping to hide my red cheeks.  
“That Michael gave up on you too soon. Would’ve been a right playboy if he hadn’t.”  
“Are you still here for a reason?” I said firmly staring at her with wide eyes.  
Luke chuckled under his breath coving his mouth with his hand and squeezing mine with his other.  
“Just making chit chat sweetcheeks.”   
“Make it somewhere else because I’m having dinner with my boyfriend and I would like it to be in peace!”   
The busty blonde huffed in anger before turning and walking back to her table. She glanced over a few times, scowling at me which I kindly returned with a smile before focusing back on the beautiful blonde in front of me.   
“What are you ordering, angel?”   
“Umm I honestly don’t know…”   
“Surprise?” He grinned, eyes sparkling.  
“Go on…”   
“Can I have one of your platters, with chips and onion rings, guacamole, salsa, sour cream and chive dip and some of those really good Buffalo wings.”   
Luke was smiling wickedly, dimples denting canyons in his cheeks. He turned to face me, his shinning baby blues piercing into my orbs licking his plump pink lips.   
“What did I just land myself in?!” I smiled shaking my head. “Am I going to be able to finish this?”   
“If not, breakfast.”   
I had moved to the seat next to Luke, our hands never separating as we waited. I took another sip of my coke before looking back towards him. I leaned forwards placing a small kiss to him lips. “Thank you.” I whispered returning to an upright position.  
“You’re most welcome, sweetheart.”   
“So where were you today to earn that red nose?”   
“Oh, Cal and I took a walk to the old fields. It was pissing it down.” He said crinkling his nose.   
“You should wear a warmer coat!” I said shoving his shoulder.  
“Look at it this way, if I’m ill in bed we can just cuddle until I’m better.”   
“Hemmings you’re unreal.” I giggled.  
Before he could reply the waiter brought out what I assumed was our food. It was a huge plate full of everything and anything. This was my dinner for the next week.   
“Oh my god.”   
Luke let go of a devious chuckle rubbing both his hands together and picking up his knife and fork. I sighed picking up mine and began eating some of the chips.   
Throughout the entire meal Luke lifted up his fork to my mouth feeding me whatever he picked up. It was delicious, and sitting with him in a public place like this being a silly selves was amazing. I loved every second of it.   
I could feel myself getting full, breathing in and out slowly rubbing my belly. I shook my head when I noticed a concerned Luke staring at my actions, mouthing just full … he chuckled calling the waiter over to put all the remaining food in a doggy bag.   
I rummaged in my bag for my purse as the waiter strolled over with our bill and remaining food. It was a hell of a lot of food. Finally finding my purse I pulled it out popping the button.  
“Odette put it away.” Luke chuckled.  
“Luke…you don’t have to pay for me.” I sighed.  
He leaned forwards pressing a gentle peck on my lips, gazing at me with the oceanic eyes. I let go of a sigh shoving the purse back into my bag shaking my head towards him. I poked my tongue out playfully resting my hand on his knee. Luke handed the guy his credit card before facing me again. Those dimples appeared, as did his remarkable smile. My heart stuttered as it beat under my rib cage, my cheeks blushed crimson and I felt myself falling over again. Yes, it had only been 5 months, almost 6 now but I knew I loved him, I knew from moments like these falling over and over for him that I was in love with him.   
“Can we go home and cuddle now?” he grinned bringing me back.  
A smile spread across my crimson cheeks, I loved his cuddles. His height towering over me under the sheets, hands that never left mine and those kisses, damn those kisses, he peppers across my shoulders as he hums me to sleep. I briefly nodded, eyes unable to be torn from him.


End file.
